New Conditions
Atrophied (Persistent) Your body has not been used in a long time, and you are suffering for it. All rolls suffer a penalty equal to the ticks on this Condition. In addition, only 10s count as successes for any roll involving Stamina. If the number of ticks on this Condition would exceed your Stamina, each time a tick is placed on it you also take a level of bashing damage that cannot be healed for as long as this Condition lasts. Beat Suffer a dramatic failure on a roll involving a Physical Attribute or Skill. Resolution At the end of each chapter in which you are active, or each scene of strenuous physical activity, remove a tick from this Condition. If there are no ticks left when you would remove one, resolve it. Branded (Persistent) The Tech that makes up your body is severely and dangerously malfunctioning. Beat You take a point of Lethal damage from an environmental source that is not dangerous to ordinary humans. Resolution Raise your Alienation to 10. Chains of Man (Persistent) You have completely and utterly rejected your identity, and you are now paying the price. You cannot operate Tech or spend Understanding. You must roll a success on an Intelligence+Composure roll to remember any event involving the supernatural, and unless you roll an exceptional success the memory fades at the end of the scene. You may not attempt abjuration, warding, or binding, as though you did not have a soul. Your dice pools to resist being possessed suffer a -2 penalty. You may no longer regain Willpower from your Behavior. Whenever you would suffer a breaking point, you instead lose a dot of Willpower. If your permanent Willpower is reduced to 0, you suffer the effects of the Thrall Condition, which is resolved at the same time as this one. Beat Lose a dot of Willpower. Resolution Gain a dot of Alienation. In addition, after resolving Chains of Man, you regain a dot of Willpower up to your maximum whenever you would regain Willpower from sleeping. Mask of Man You have hidden your Instincts from yourself and forced yourself to think along human lines. You are treated as a mundane mortal for purposes of breaking points, with the exception that you do not suffer breaking points for witnessing the supernatural outside of an otherwise horrific context. However, your social penalty from Alienation now applies to all social and mental rolls except those involving Resolve or Composure, and you do not benefit from 10-again on these rolls. In addition, any Tech you have active when you gain this Condition shuts down, and you cannot activate Tech or spend Understanding for as long as this Condition lasts. As an instant action, you may roll Alienation. If you roll at least one success, Mask of Man ends without being resolved. Beat None. Resolution None. Scarred A minor malfunction has altered your appearance in an obviously inhuman way. All social rolls against someone who can see the alteration are downgraded by one step. Beat You fail a roll because of this Condition. Resolution Roll an exceptional success on a breaking point, or spend 5 points of Understanding while at full Health. Strange Your Instincts are starting to break through your self-control, and the Tech that hides you isn't up to masking the fact that you seethe with inhuman urges. Double your Alienation penalty to social rolls. Beat A social roll you attempt is reduced to a chance die. Resolution Roll an exceptional success on a breaking point, or spend 5 points of Understanding while at full Willpower. Twisted (Persistent) A malfunction in the Tech that makes up your body has altered your brain and is sapping your self-control. Beat You permanently destroy or severely endanger an important relationship by acting according to an Instinct. Resolution Raise your Alienation to 10. Category:Incomplete Category:Rules Information